I Like You I Love You
by Rima Shimada
Summary: How will Rin convey her feelings to Kaito when her nerves keep getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck three o'clock as the school bell rang. The students all stood from their seats, gathered their belongings and walked out the door.

"Hey, hurry up, would ya?" Len nudged Rin's shoulder as he said this.

"O-oh! Sorry!" Rin stood up from her chair and grabbed her notes, "I must've been daydreaming again," She scratched the back of her head with a guilty expression.

"You really are an airhead," Len ruffled Rin's blonde hair, "Mom's going to be worried if we don't get home soon. We're already gonna be late."

Rin straightened her hair and walked out the door. She glanced out the window and saw Kaito, Miku, and Luka talking outside. She sighed and continued to walk alongside her brother.

Len threw his backpack on the floor as he walked in the door.

"Len, pick that up. I just cleaned the house, I should've known better. What's the use in cleaning when you live with the little slob," their mother smiled.

"Geez, Mom. It's just my backpack and I am not a slob!" Len crossed his arms and looked over in Rin's direction, only to find that she wasn't there.

Rin closed the door to her bedroom and sat down at her desk. She pulled out the top drawer and took out a carefully hidden journal that was under piles of papers and drawings. The diary had a white cover with a fairly large sticker of an orange that Rin had placed on the cover. She sat the diary down on the wooden surface of her desk and opened the cover, flipped to a clean page, and wrote the date, March twentieth, in the top right corner.

"I saw Miku and Luka with Kaito today. I wish I had the courage to chat with him like they do," Rin scribbled down her thoughts on the blank page, "I could never talk so freely like that. I get too nervous. The butterflies fill up my stomach and tickle my sides. I need to stop letting my mind wander maybe and try to focus on the conversation if I ever have one with him," She sketched a small heart at the bottom corner. She picked up her book and pushed back her chair. She sat down on her yellow comforter that was neatly on her bed. "It's just when I see his shiny, blue, perfect, hair and his deep, dark blue, eyes, my face turns red and it makes me look ridiculous. His deep, melodic, voice could make me practically melt. He must be heaven-sent because he is perfect," she fell backwards and sighed as her head hit her fluffed pillows.

There was a knock on the door. Rin shoved the book under her pillow, "Come in."

Len opened the door and rested in the door frame, "Hey, dinner is almost ready, so you should probably come downstairs soon," He saw Rin lying down, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just tired," Rin was barely blushing while trying to hide her embarrassing secret crush.

"Alright then," Len raised one eyebrow, "Anyways, we're having Udon and fried rice."

Rin pulled herself off of her bed and slid her diary out from under her pillow. She walked over to her desk drawer and placed it back and covered it with all of the papers. After she closed the drawer, she made her way out, down the stairs and got ready for her dinner.

**A/N: **This is my first romance written, so it was a bit of a challenge, but my goal is to write a fanfic of every genre~ I think I'll get better at the romance as the chapters go on, I appreciate feedback and I hoped you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, all rights go to the owners


	2. Chapter 2

"…ke up… Rin!... Wake up!"

Len's voice slowly faded into focus. Rin rubbed her eye and looked up at him. "What do you want now?" Rin groggily asked, "Have another nightmare?"

"No, stupid, you overslept! You're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry and I'm not going to miss the bus with you."

"Oh crap!" Rin shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She brushed her hair quickly and placed in her normal bow and headband. She yanked open the drawer under the sink and pulled out her toothbrush.

Rin ran down the stairs and out the door to see Len outside.

"Forgetting something?"

Rin looked down at her clothes and saw she was still in her pajamas. "ARGH!"

She zoomed up the stairs and threw on her uniform. She zipped up her navy skirt and tied the bow on her sailor top. "Bye Mom!" Rin yelled as she went out the door for the second time. The bus was already pulled up to their house and Len was standing in the doors.

"Come on!"

Rin ran onto the bus and apologized to the driver a few times before flopping down into her seat next to Neru.

"Good Morning," Neru said without even looking up from her phone.

"Who could you possibly be texting so early in the morning? Sometimes you make me wonder if you even know those people you text in real life," Rin poked Neru in the shoulder.

"Hey, at least I got up on time for once," Neru smirked and looked at Rin.

"Well, in my defense, my alarm didn't go off!"

Len looked over the seat in front of the two girls and said, "It did go off, she was just too lazy to wake up."

Neru laughed and Rin pouted. The bus pulled into the school and let the group of kids off.

"I don't want school today!" Neru whined as she slumped her shoulders. Everyone had taken their seat except Miku, who was, once again, talking to Kaito.

"You're just too lazy, Neru-Chan," Rin smirked.

"True, but I still don't like most of the people here, too," Neru rested her head in her arms.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in. Rin sat up and watched Miku walk back to her seat by Miki. After about twenty minutes of History class, she could hear Neru's heavy breathing. "She must be asleep again. She's gonna owe me for taking notes for her one day," Rin thought to herself. After another twenty minutes and the class had moved into science, Rin kicked Neru next to her. Neru inhaled sharply before realizing what had happened.

"Now, everyone must pair up with someone for this experiment," Rin looked over at Neru, "But it has to be someone of the opposite gender and someone you've never worked with before," everyone groaned as the teacher said this. "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll pair you up, then."

There was that slight look of terror in everyone's eyes as they waited to be paired up.

"Luka, you'll be with Piko. Miki, you'll be with Gumi. Len will be with Teto. Neru will be with Miku. Rin, you'll be with Kaito…" Rin's face went completely pale. She didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the list of pairs; all she knew was that she was going to have to talk to him! "Alright, everyone make your way to a lab table in the back of the classroom. I'll hand out the worksheets, one per pair, so bring a pencil."

Rin slowly shuffled to the table where Kaito was already waiting. He beckoned her over, her face turned a shade of pink. She stood next to him as the teacher gave the instructions after handing out the paper.

"So for this experiment, we are going to be writing in invisible ink and revealing the writing with fire. On the table is a small beaker of water, potassium nitrate, thick paper, and a small lighter. Now be careful, we don't want any burns," The teacher went on and on about directions. Rin couldn't have been the only one to tune him out. "Alright, after you mix the two, take the 'ink' and dip the q-tip in it. Write a message on the paper and put the flame to the edge of the writing to reveal the message. Get started!"

"Can you pass me the water, please?" Kaito smiled and looked over into Rin's eyes.

"Y-yeah," Rin's face was bright red as she looked away and reached for the water.

"How much water do you think we should add to the mix?"

"U-uh, Ma-maybe a few d-drops?" Rin couldn't stop blushing like crazy.

"My god!" Rin thought to herself, "You're stuttering like an idiot! Get it together!"

"Pssst," Neru looked over at Rin from the table over, "You doing alright?"

"Y-yeah," Rin gave an unconvincing smile and thumbs up.

"It's time to write the message, Rin-San," Kaito handed her a q-tip. His hand touched her hand and Rin's eyes grew wide. She took the Q-tip and dipped it into the mix. She slowly wrote out onto her piece of paper a heart.

"Done, are you?" Rin gathered all of courage to ask this question.

"Yep, Rin-San. You want to get out the lighter and its holder?"

"Y-you can call me Rin-Ch-chan."

"Alright, Rin-Chan," Kaito grinned. Len made kissing faces behind Kaito's back in Rin's direction. Rin's face covered with anger as she mouthed the words, "Shut up!"

"Is something wrong? You're making a pretty funny face," Kaito chuckled at Rin and she stood there in shock.

"U-uh, it was just Len, he was j-just being stupid a-again," Rin lit the lighter so she wouldn't have to look at Kaito as she said this. The lighter fit into the holder with a click.

"I'll go first; let's see if I can do this right. I'll try not to burn down the school," Rin giggled after Kaito said this, partly because she was nervous. "Aha, I did it!" The note read his name.

"Good job, Kaito-San," Rin smiled at him this time.

"Now it's your turn," He scooted the lighter over in Rin's direction.

Len tapped Kaito on the shoulder and started talking to him. Rin held her paper over the lighter. She watched as Kaito's beautiful eyes closed as he laughed with her brother. His hair fell into his face, so he brushed the blue strands out of his eyes. Rin's face started getting warm from blushing and her hand started getting warm.

"Shoot, I must be blushing again," Rin thought, "Wait, my hand hurts a little."

Rin looked down at her hand and shrieked, her whole paper was on fire, along with her sleeve! Kaito grabbed the beaker of water after Rin threw the paper on the ground, and splashed it onto her arm. Neru stomped out the paper on the ground and the fire was out on Rin's sleeve.

"Are you all right?!" Kaito sounded a little shaken.

"Rin, what were you doing. What happened?" The teacher walked over and looked furious.

"I-I-I"

"Do you need someone to escort you to the office?"

"No," Rin looked down in shame as the teacher phoned the principal to say that she was coming.

Rin stood up and left the classroom. She looked back and saw Neru give her an apologetic smile. She dragged herself to the office and sat down outside the Principal's office until he called her in.

"Kagamine Rin, you may come in now."

**A/N: **Sorry that the first chapter was so short, I'm going to try and make them longer like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sighed as she plopped down into her desk chair at lunch, "I hate people."

"Now that's the spirit. I've always admired your positive attitude, Rin-Chan," Neru waved her chopsticks around until she placed them back into her bento and picked up another bit of rice, "What're you having for lunch?"

"Nothing," Rin slammed her head down on her desk, "My stomach is too upset from embarrassment and humiliation."

"You're so dramatic. So, what did the principal say?"

"He let me off with a warning and the nurse bandaged up my burnt hand. She said it's minor and should heal in a few days, but I know that the burn on my heart will never heal," Rin banged her head a few times against her desk.

"So if you smack me in the face, your hand will hurt?"

"One, I could use my other hand, idiot. Two, why am I smacking your face? What did you do?!" Rin sat straight up.

"Relax! Nothing… yet. You know me, though. I'll probably get into some sort of trouble soon enough, now eat something," Neru shoved a small cucumber roll into Rin's mouth.

"Why cucumber rolls today?"

"I dunno," Neru shrugged, "I felt like a light lunch would be good, but don't worry, I'll be back to my pig self tomorrow with mini hotdogs and crab," Neru stuck out her tongue.

Rin reached over and grabbed another small cucumber roll, "Thanks, your sarcasm might not sound like it, but it's really motivating, I guess," and with that, Rin bit into the roll.

After school had ended Rin gathered her books and stuffed them into her backpack. She saw that in the bottom of her bag was the note that Kaito had done in Science that day. She smiled.

"That's a little stalkerish, don't ya think?" Neru took a sip from her water bottle.

"Ah! Sh-shut up," Rin shoved Neru in the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding! Don't worry," Neru laughed, "But you're never going to get anywhere if you don't talk to him, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that," Rin threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked out the door with Neru to meet Len in the hallway, "I just don't think I could do it. I don't have the kind of courage other girls do. He probably likes Miku anyways."

"Miku isn't half the girl you are. Trust me, I was her lab partner, I should know by now," Neru rolled her eyes.

"Yo," Len spoke as he walked up to walk with them.

"Hey, you're friends with Kaito, right?" Neru asked Len.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Where is he? I need to talk to him," Neru had a sort of smile on her face that made Rin feel like something bad was going to happen.

"He's out by the front of the school. If we hurry, we can catch him before he leaves."

Neru grabbed Rin and Len's wrists and started running, "Then hurry up, you two!"

As Len had said, Kaito was out by the front gate, but he was with Miku again.

"Hey Kaito!" Neru yelled as she waved and walked closer.

Kaito waved back, a little confused since he barely ever talked to Akita, but still waved seeing Rin and Len, too.

"What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Miku asked. Neru raised an eyebrow, she wondered why Miku thought something was wrong just because Neru was talking to Kaito.

"Yeah, Miku. We're fine," Neru rolled her eyes again and Miku stuck up her nose, "I need to talk to you, Kaito," she tugged on his sleeve to his blazer like a small child would to their parent. She pulled Kaito, along with Rin and Len followed behind. She led them over away from Miku. "I wanted to say that you handled that situation in science well today."

"Oh, ah, thanks," Kaito rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, anyone would've done that."

"Oh my gosh! Len, I left my math book in the classroom, can you come get it with me? Please?" Neru looked over at Len with puppy-dog eyes.

"Just go get it yourse-"

Neru kicked Len in the shin.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Geez," Len rubbed his leg.

"Thank you! Rin, wait here!"

"W-wait!" It was no use because Neru was already in the school.

"Haha, Neru seems like she hangs out with you guys a lot, huh?"

"E-eh? Yeah, she's more li-like a sister than a friend, anymore," Rin was trying to be strong.

"That's cool. Is she going home with you?"

"I think so, I should ask her. We're w-walking today. You could co-come t-too, i-if you wanted. T-to hang o-out with Len, I mean!"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Oh, and thank you for helping me earlier," Rin blushed and looked down at her feet.

Kaito noticed her bandaged hand, "Is your hand alright?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just a small burn. It should be healed really soon, though."

"Heya!" Neru yelled as she got closer, dragging Len behind her.

"Kaito, are you coming back over here ever?" Miku asked impatiently while tapping her foot.

"Oh, um, I'm going to go hang out at the Kagamine's house today, so I can't walk you home, sorry," Kaito apologized.

"Well, fine. I hope that Akita doesn't bother you too much, but knowing her, she will," Miku huffed.

"Oh, don't worry, Hatsune, I think he'll enjoy the break from being bothered by brats," Neru smirked and Len quietly chuckled as Miku stormed off. "So, I heard that Kaito is walking back with us? Right, Rin?"

"Y-yeah," Rin wouldn't make eye contact with Neru.

"Then let's go!" Neru cheered. Rin thought that she was being strangely energetic, which is really weird for Neru. Rin, Len, and Kaito followed Neru until she slowed down and walked beside for the rest of the way. It seemed like Rin wasn't talking at all, but she still enjoyed just being next to Kaito and having his presence near her.

**A/N: **I love Neru in this story. I have no idea why, I just do XD I hope that you like this chapter and I appreciate reviews~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid


	4. Chapter 4

"We're home, Mom! Neru and Kaito are here, too," Len yelled this to his mom in the kitchen.

"Oh wow, you actually do have friends other than Neru, and this one's a guy," Len's mother re-adjusted her pale, blonde ponytail and continued cooking.

Everyone laughed, "Mom! Quit teasing me every time I walk in the door!"

"Maybe she wouldn't tease you so much if it wasn't so easy," Neru put her arm around Len's shoulder.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you, again?"

"Because I'm the best," Neru smiled.

Kaito laughed, "You were right, Rin. She is more like your sister," Kaito placed his hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin nervously giggled and blushed, "Do you want me to hook up the videogame system for you and Len to play?" Rin's stuttering was calming down, but she was still nervous.

"That sounds great! How about you, Len. You coming to play?" Kaito nudged Len, as he was still arguing with Neru.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Len wasn't listening, so he had no idea what he just agreed to.

"Do you want to make a snack for them, Neru?" Rin asked.

"Whoa, you trust me in the kitchen? Well, as long as you like fire today," Neru giggled and made her way to the kitchen as Rin quickly plugged in the ps3.

"So, what do you want to make?"

"How about something easy," Rin answered, "Maybe Honey Butter Toast would be good."

"Alright, so we need bread, I know that, honey, and, what else?" Neru grabbed the bread and honey from the cabinet.

"Butter and ice-cream, but get the ice-cream out later. We start by preheating the oven,"

The sound of the boys' videogame was the background noise for the baking going on in the kitchen.

"Umm, I don't think I did this right," Neru pulled out burnt bread cubes with a thin layer of melted honey down the sides and bubbling.

Rin face palmed, "You put the honey on before you baked it, didn't you."

"Wow, Neru, nice baking skills," Len turned around and shouted this. Kaito and him laughed.

"Watch it, Kaito and Len, or you two will be force-fed this," Neru raised the platter with her burnt, bread cubes on it. The boys' eyes went large and they turned back around. "Well, it looks like yours turned out good," Neru observed Rin's plate, "Want me to get the ice-cream out for it now?"

"Sounds good, I'll grab the spoon to scoop it on and the forks and plates," Rin was grabbing plates, when she realized that she needed one more for Kaito. How could she have forgotten that he was here?!

"Here you go," Rin handed a plate to each of the boys and one to Neru.

"Hey, can I play a bit?" Neru looked eagerly at the screen, "I've never really played a violent videogame."

"Yeah, you can take my controller for a bit," Kaito handed her a black controller and sat down on the couch next to Rin. Neru took Kaito's seat on the floor next to Len.

"Alright, now how do I move?" Neru was so excited, she was bouncing up and down while sitting.

"Oh god, this is gonna be a long game," Len sighed and showed Neru the controls.

After a while, all four of them were on the floor. Rin was sitting next to Len and Kaito was next to Neru. "Die, Bitch!" Neru yelled as she killed another enemy.

"Nice one!" Kaito gave Neru a high-five.

"You are never going to beat my score, though!" As Len said this he shot and killed Neru's game character for no reason. Len laughed.

"Heeey!" Neru laid down on her back and put her feet on Len's side, pushing him, "No fair!"

"Nice Panties, Neru, now put your legs down," Rin laughed and realized how comfortably she was chatting with Kaito around.

Neru's face turned red and she pouted. The group of kids sat there for a while, all laughing with each other.

"Hey, would you two like to stay for dinner?" Rin and Len's mother walked into the kitchen and asked Kaito and Neru.

"As long as it's alright with you, I wouldn't want to impose," Kaito politely stated.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," Neru was so familiar with Rin's mother because she was over all the time.

"Alright, I'll set out two one more plate, I already knew you'd be staying, Neru-Chan. You all can come eat, though, the table is set and ready," Kagamine-San walked over to the kitchen and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

After dinner, Len convinced everyone to go outside to play baseball in the backyard before it got dark.

"Alright, I'll pitch," Len said, "Neru, you hit first."

"Fine, but I don't know how well this is going to go with four people," Neru grabbed the bat and stepped up to bat. Len pitched, Neru swung, and the baseball landed behind her.

"Strike one!" Kaito yelled.

"Alright, I gonna get this one, and I hope it comes right out and hits you in the head, Len."

"You're a jerk," Len wound up his pitch and threw it.

"Strike two!"

"ARGH! Shut up, Kaito!"

"I have a feeling someone either doesn't like me or is a tsundere," Kaito smirked.

Rin and Len both looked at Kaito and said in unison, "Definitely tsundere."

"Just pitch already!"

Len pitched once again and Neru missed, once again. "I HATE BASEBALL!" Neru took the bat and chucked it at Len. He ducked just in time, but the bat hit Rin in the arm instead. "Oh my gosh! Rin, are you alright?" Neru freaked out and ran over to Rin where Kaito was already.

"Do you want me to get some ice?" Kaito laid his hand on Rin's arm right above where she was hit.

"No, I'm alright, really. It's my turn to bat," Rin grabbed the bat that had fallen on the ground next to her. She walked up to the base, "Pitch a good one, Len."

"A-alright. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Pitch already!"

Len pitched a smooth pitch. Rin swung. The crack of the bat when the ball hit the middle echoed throughout the yard. The ball soared over everyone's heads.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so good at baseball, Rin," Kaito smiled.

"I really like sports, I hope that isn't weird, or anything," Rin shuffled her foot in the dirt.

"Nah, it's really cool," Kaito gave her a thumbs up.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S DARK OUT HERE!" Neru yelled. It had gotten pretty dark outside, but there was no school tomorrow, so it wasn't too much of a concern. Neru and Kaito left to go home shortly after and Rin ran upstairs to her bedroom, opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small journal.

**A/N: **I forgot to post this up yesterday, but here it is now! I feel like I'm going to get attached to these characters like I did in my other story, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

_Ding-Dong_

"What…?" Rin rolled over in her bed.

_Ding-Dong_

Rin took her pillow and put it over her head. She closed her eyes and mentally blocked out the sound.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"WHAT?!" Rin shoved herself out of the bed, marched down the stairs and swung open the door only to see Neru standing there. "What could you possibly want at 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday?!"

"Heh, sorry, but I have awesome news!" Neru examined Rin, "You might want to change."

"Why? You've seen me in my pajamas all the time. It's just shorts and a shirt," Rin adjusted her shirt.

Len groggily glided down a few stairs before seeing Neru. His eyes were barely open. He looked half asleep. Len looked at Neru, then his pajamas, and then walked right back up the stairs to bed. IT was so warm this spring, Len had only been wearing boxers to sleep in. Neru stood there with a confused look spread across her face.

Neru shook her head and continued, "So, Kaito is going to take you out for lunch today! Aren't you so happy?" Neru jumped up and down while holding Rin's hands.

"Today? Like…when? I'm still kinda tired," Rin rubbed her eye.

"Obviously you're tired because you don't even seem excited! Come on," Neru shoved Rin up the stairs and told her to dress in something a little more decent and then they were going to her house for make-up and to borrow some of her clothes.

Rin walked over to the closet and threw on a printed tee and a pair of jean shorts. She slipped on her flip-flops and barely brushed her hair. She was just about to open the door when it hit her.

_I'm going on a date…with Kaito._

Her blue eyes widened and she spoke through the door, "Neru, I don't think I can do it," Rin laid her forehead on the door. She waited for a reply, but there was only silence, so Rin cracked open the door to check. "Neru-cha-AAH!" Neru yanked Rin by her shirt out into the hallway.

"Really? You're seriously going to pass up a chance to date the guy you've liked FOREVER?" Neru shook Rin by her shoulders when she spoke 'forever'.

"Well…" Rin looked down at the floor.

"Let's go. I am NOT letting you miss this opportunity," Neru grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her down the stairs, secretly making sure Rin doesn't trip.

Neru flung open the front door to her house and waltzed in with the delicate blond girl.

"Where are your parents?"

"Huh, Mom's probably out with her friends again all day and Dad's most likely off at some other woman's house somewhere," Neru stuck out her tongue, "I get to choose what I have for dinner. Awesome," Neru spoke.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house again?"

"Hey, it's only around 10:00. The day will probably get better," she smiled and walked Rin up to her room.

"Alright," Neru pulled up the blinds, "What color are you in the mood for today?"

"Blue?"

"I think I can do that," Neru slid open the drawers of her dresser and pulled out a few shirts, but tossed them on the ground. She continued to rummage until she pulled out a pale blue, puffy-sleeved blouse, "This could work. I just need to find a matching skirt. Ah, this is cute!" Neru held up a white, pleated skirt and threw the skirt and shirt at Rin, "Now change."

Rin sighed and slid the blue blouse over her white tank top. Neru went across the hall into the bathroom to get out the makeup and straightener while Rin zipped up the skirt.

"I'm here," Rin said a little monotonously.

Neru patted a chair that she had pulled into the bathroom, "Come sit down, I'll make you look super!" She gave Rin thumbs up.

"Alright, just don't stab me with the eyeliner," Rin giggled.

"Just close your eyes while I put on the eye shadow, stupid."

Neru carefully placed every little bit of makeup and paid attention to every detail. She threw her ponytail over her shoulder and then began straightening Rin's short hair. Neru wanted this to be perfect just as much as Rin wanted it to be… secretly of course. She could never say that to Rin.

"Aaaannnnd… There! All done, and you look amazing!" Neru spun Rin around in the office swivel chair so that the blond beauty was now facing the mirror.

"Oh my god…" Rin touched her hair and leaned in closer to the mirror, "When did you get so good at this? I didn't think that you were into the whole 'makeup' thing." Rin continued to obsereve herself in the mirror.

"I've always been good, you just never asked. Now, let's get going. You don't want him to think you stood him up. I'll drive!" And with that, Neru ran and grabbed her car keys out of her bedroom and ran down the stair with Rin behind her. "Whoa! No running. You can't mess up your hair or I'll kill you," Neru scolded Rin.

"S-sorry," Rin proceeded to slowly walk down the stairs instead of matching Neru's pace. The two teens sat down in the old, but surprisingly nice car and drove over to the local ice-cream shop.

The car pulled to a stop and Neru stepped out. Rin unbuckled and her nerves got the better of her again.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if I do something stupid? Oh god, I probably just jinxed myself._

"Hey… It's gonna be okay. No one couldn't like you," Neru spoke softly after she opened back up her door when she saw Rin trembling a bit.

"Okay...," Rin exhaled, "I'm ready." She hopped out of the car and planted her feet firmly on the concrete of the parking lot. Only a few steps until she was in the shop, sitting next to the sweet and so cute Kaito!

The two approached the door and stood there for a moment before Neru spoke, "Well, this is where I stop, but good luck and get going! You better bring home a boyfriend tonight!" She leaned over and hugged a slightly blushing Rin and then shoved her through the open door.

"Wah!" Rin was really going to meet her prince.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about not uploading anything in forever! I'll probably be really busy now, uploading everyday :P I hope that you like this story... because I freakin' love these characters so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!


	6. Chapter 6

Rin scampered over to the table that stood in the far end of the ice cream parlor. Kaito greeted her with his usual cheerful smile, which calmed Rin's nerves for a moment, and then made her even more nervous. Now she felt that she had to impress him even more now because he was already so perfect.

"Hi Rin," Kaito spoke as Rin scooted out her chair. It made a loud screeching sound as she pulled it back. All eyes were on her for a moment and she blushed, but everyone soon returned their eyes back to their groups. Kaito chuckled softly.

"S-sorry," Rin slightly bowed her head, her hair falling into her eyes.

"It's fine. Take a seat," Kaito pointed towards the chair Rin had pulled out, but hadn't sat in yet. She plopped herself down in the cushioned seat and delicately grabbed a menu in front of her. She stared at a list of about twenty different ice creams for a few minutes until she finally asked Kaito what he would recommend.

"I've never been here before," Rin timidly asked, "So, is there anything that you think is good?"

"Well, you look like you'd like strawberry ice cream, but that's just me stereo-typing people again. Sorry, that's a bad habit," Kaito scratched the back of his head.

"What stereo-type to you likes strawberry ice cream?" Rin did her best to start a little conversation.

"Well," Kaito was ever-so-faintly blushing when he said this, "Cute, delicate girls, y'know."

Rin looked down towards her lap and smiled. "Thank you," Rin looked back at Kaito, "I actually do like strawberries, so I will go with that flavor, but if you had said play-dough or cereal, I think I would have passed," Rin laughed a bit with Kaito for a moment.

"I'll go up to the counter to order. You can wait here, if you want."

"I-is it all right if I come with you to order?" Rin looked up at Kaito from her seat to where he was now standing.

"Of course!" Kaito stretched out his hand to Rin and she nervously took it and stood up next to him. She strolled over to the glass counter to order.

"What can I get for you two today?" the woman at the counter asked.

"I'll have a small cone of vanilla and chocolate and she'll have a small cone of strawberry," Kaito glanced down at Rin, "That's all you want?"

"Yeah, that's plenty," Rin answered a little startled. She was zoning out and didn't expect a question. The woman went back to get the ice cream and the two stood there.

Rin looked up at Kaito. She was just barely up to his shoulder, height wise. Kaito saw Rin examining him and he smiled.

"Heh, seeing how tall I am?" Kaito asked as he rested his elbow on Rin's head.

"How'd you know?" Rin smiled and pulled his arm off of her head.

"Well, you seemed to be looking upwards and I just assumed that, shorty."

"I am not short!" Rin playfully punched him in the arm., "Neru's short, not me," she smiled.

"Here's your ice cream. You two make a really cute couple," the woman handed them their ice cream. Rin blushed and Kaito did a little, too. The so-called 'couple' walked back to the table in a bit of an awkward silence and sat down.

"Thank you for taking me here. I'm really having a good time," Rin smiled, "And sorry about that 'couple' thing," she looked back down at her lap.

"It's cool, I really didn't mind. At least she didn't think that we were daughter and son. That would have been creepy," Kaito laughed. Rin giggled.

_He always knows what to say to make me feel better._

"So, how tall are you anyways?" Rin rested her elbows on the table and continued to lick her cone of ice cream.

"I am five feet and ten inches. Feeling short yet?" Kaito smirked.

"No," Rin pouted, then couldn't help that her lips slowly curled into a grin.

"How tall are you? Four foot eight?" Kaito asked this sarcastically just to tease Rin.

"I am a whole five feet tall now," Rin straightened her back in her chair and stuck her nose upward a bit to show how proud she was. After a moment of sitting there like this, the two broke into laughter.

Their conversation continued to drift to other topics, but all were very pleasant. Rin got to see a side of Kaito that she had never seen before. He was really funny and liked to tease her a lot, which she never would have expected he would do, judging by how he normally is around her, but she liked it. Somehow he felt more real around her.

Kaito tossed the ice cream-stained napkins into the garbage can and walked out the door with Rin. "Thanks for coming for ice cream. It's a lot more fun to eat it with someone than by myself," Kaito stated.

"I'm really glad that Neru set this up. I also had a lot of fun," Rin smiled. She felt so much more comfortable around Kaito after this date. They weren't a couple, but maybe they would be eventually.

"Is Neru picking you up?"

"Yeah, I just need to call her. I'll be right back," Rin walked around the corner outside and Kaito waited outside the front doors. Rin pulled out her cellphone and quickly texted Neru that she was done with the date.

The text back read, "You have to tell me everything! I'll be there in a sec,"

_Geez, Neru is still the fastest texter I know. _

Rin walked back around the corner and her smile was immediately replaced with a scowl. Standing with Kaito, clinging onto his shoulder, was that teal-pigtailed brat, Miku.

* * *

**A/N: **I swear that I don't hate Miku! For some Reason, I always find it easier to make her mean than any other character, though. Sorry, Miku-fans (^_^;;)

On another note, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Even if you don't celebrate any holidays around this time, I still hope that you enjoy the winter weather~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!


End file.
